Life, Love, and Satisfaction
by Shiro Tsubasa
Summary: My first attempt at a fanfic. Post-winter war, Hinamori needs a lieutenant and Ichigo misses Soul Society. Lame summary is lame. Rated for language and precaution. Officially ON-HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at a fanfic. This idea has been buzzing in my head for a couple of days now. I hope you like it.  
><em><span>DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach. If I did we would be in big trouble.<span>_**

~Soul Society-Squad 5 Barracks~  
>"It's so peaceful today," Momo muttered to herself as she lay on top of the barracks. It had been 6 months since Aizen's defeat and the Soul Society was finally getting back to normal. "Hinamori-taichoooo!" "Up here Rangiku-san!" She yelled in response to the blonde fukutaicho's call. "I'm glad your promotion hasn't affected your personality, I wish Toshirou would learn a thing or two from you." Rangiku chuckled as she climbed up beside her. "Shiro-chan is stubborn and won't admit it but he likes our familiarity with him." Momo replied with a smile. "Are you sure? The 1 hour reprimands seem to disagree. Anyways, have you decided on a fukutaicho yet?" Momo had been a captain for a month now and still hadn't assigned herself a fukutaicho, choosing to shoulder all the work herself, much to the displeasure of Yamamoto-sotaicho and the other taicho. "No, I know I should but I don't want to put that burden on someone, I'm already used to doing the work of both seats, so why should that have to change?" Rangiku frowned for a moment before slapping Momo in the back of the head, eliciting a startled yelp from the smaller girl. "Toshirou told me to do that if you gave that excuse again, I can't say I didn't already have the idea though. What are you waiting for? You know if you take much longer, Yamamoto is just going to force someone on you and then you'll be stuck. Besides, if you have a fukutaicho you'll have more free time to spend with me and the girls, wouldn't that be wonderful?" Momo smiled but inwardly cringed at the thought of spending more time with Rangiku and the SWA. Their last outing was a disaster, culminating in a drunken Rangiku trying to force Momo to ask Toshirou on a date. "That is certainly something to think about, by the way, didn't Shiro-chan forbid you from leaving the barracks?" She replied, skillfully avoiding the question and steering the conversation in the opposite direction. "Umm, well, not exactly." Rangiku stuttered, turning slightly red. Momo was curious as to why she seemed nervous but decided to be polite and ignore it. All of a sudden both girls jumped as they heard a loud, and very angry, voice coming from the direction of Squad 10. "MATSUMOTO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Momo looked over at Rangiku who was as white as Sode no Shiriyaku. "I'll see you later." She muttered before running as far away as possible, hoping to escape her taicho's wrath. Momo smiled before lying down and staring at the clouds, eventually falling asleep.<p>

~World of the Living- Kurosaki Household~

** *BEEP BEEP BEEP*** Ichigo groaned as his alarm went off. He had slept horribly that night, he had dreamt of his mother's death, however, instead of the Grand Fisher there stood Aizen, laughing at the helpless look on Ichigo's face. It had been 6 months since he had the pleasure of stabbing Aizen in the face but he still couldn't forget the look he had given him, the look of pure contempt when he had thought he had the upper hand. "GOOD MORN-", Isshin started before being cut off by a well thrown alarm clock to his face. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU PSYCHO!" Ichigo yelled before getting up and hurling his father down the stairs. "Oh yay, dad's up. Good morning Ichi-nii." Karin stated as she walked out of the room she shared with her sister. "Good morning Ichi-nii." Yuzu greeted her brother before looking worriedly at her father and heading back to the kitchen to finish breakfast. They all sat at the table, eating quietly before Isshin suddenly leaped off the floor and kicked Ichigo in the back of the head. "Good job this morning but you let your guard down!" Ichigo glared at his father and muttered a string of curses that earned a reproachful "Ichi-nii!" from Yuzu. After they had all finished and Ichigo had knocked his father out again he left to get some fresh air. His school was on vacation so he didn't really have anything to do, the Hollows had all but stopped appearing after Aizen's defeat and the ones who did appear made the Menos look like Espada by comparison. It was times like this that Ichigo would think, in the past 6 months a lot has changed around him. Uryuu had finally convinced Orihime to go out with him. Chad had worked up the courage to ask Tatsuki out, only for her to faint on the spot. Rukia had informed them a month ago that she had been promoted to fukutaicho of Squad 13. He was happy for her, she finally got the recognition she deserved and he wouldn't have to deal with her constant beatings, which were more annoying than his fathers (and a lot more painful). Throughout all of this though he couldn't help feeling that something wasn't right, whenever he was home he just didn't feel at home. After all he had done, all he had witnessed, he found himself longing to return to Soul Society. He had liked it there, after rescuing Rukia he had only come back because he knew his family would be in danger with Aizen on the loose. Now that everything was settled down he felt the overwhelming desire to return, to go to the place where he felt accepted. Most of the captains had finally warmed up to him slightly, the exceptions being the stuck up ass, Byakuya, and the newly promoted captains Rukia had told him about. "Hello Ichigo. What brings you by today?" He heard from behind him, causing him to jump. In his wanderings he had inadvertently found himself in front of Urahara's shop, and said shop owner was currently standing behind him with his usual outrageous attire and smile. "Oh, I didn't realize where I was walking, I was a bit distracted." Ichigo replied before suddenly having an idea. "Urahara, can I speak with you privately?" "Why of course, I always have time to talk. Follow me." He replied, already heading into the shop. As they walked in the front door Ichigo couldn't help but ask, "So where's Yoruichi? Normally she would be flirting with me by now." Urahara let out a soft chuckle and simply pointed to a closed door near them. Knowing how the lecherous neko slept Ichigo decided it was best to remain quiet until away from the door. Urahara lifted a panel off the floor and suddenly shoved Ichigo down it before jumping down himself. "What the hell? You could have warned me!" Ichigo stated while picking himself off the ground and recognizing the area as the training grounds he spent so much time in during his quest to save Rukia. "So what is it you want to talk about? It's not like you to speak with me unless you plan to do something stupid, so how stupid is it this time?" Ichigo just glared at the former captain before deciding he had a point. "To be quite honest, ever since I beat Aizen I've been feeling rather empty, like there is no point for me to be here any longer. I don't really like it here and it wasn't until my time in Soul Society that I began to realize that. I feel so much more at home there. I guess what I'm trying to get at is, I want to move to Soul Society but I'm not sure how to go about telling everyone and getting the clearance to do so." Urahara look at the substitute shinigami with a small bit of surprise before smiling. "That's a pretty big decision, and a very simple process. The easiest way, of course, is to 'accidentally' die but I know that's not your style. Luckily there is an alternative, Yamamoto was hoping you'd wish this someday so he has arranged a deal. You would have to tell your family and friends of course, but as for permission to live there, all you would need to do is agree to join the Gotei 13. So, what do you think?" Ichigo thought for only a second, "Alright, I'll join the Gotei 13, my only stipulation is I not be put under that bastard Byakuya." Urahara grinned wickedly, "I'll inform Yamamoto and have the arrangements made, I trust you can handle telling your family." With that Ichigo left the shop, wondering how everyone was going to react.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2. I'm surprised I was able to get it done so soon but my mind wouldn't let me sleep until I did it. I would like to thank PM Sky Shiro-chan for the words of encouragement after chapter 1. :) Also, there will be a much longer time before chapter 3, not sure on a time frame as I won't be starting on it immediately(I had started this right after finishing chapter one)  
><em>DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Bleach. If I did Rukia would have Bankai and Renji would be dead.<em>**

~World of the Living- Kurosaki household- 3 hours later~

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Ichigo yelled as he removed himself from his living room wall. "Because you idiot, you tell us out of the blue that you're moving to Soul Society and just expect us to accept it!" Tatsuki replied, her face red with anger as Chad struggled to prevent her from killing his best friend. "I don't see what the problem is, if he wants to go let him, it's his choice. We have no right to stop him." Uryuu replied with a smirk. Everyone looked towards him as if he was insane. "What? It'll be nice not to have him around, so of course I'm going to back him." _Well, I should have known his comment would be too good to be true. _Ichigo commented in his head. "Listen everyone, I know this is sudden and I'm sorry for that but I've thought this over for a long time." "That's a first…" mumbled Uryuu before Ichigo punched him square in the nose. "Anyway, as I was saying, I put a lot of thought into this and it's the best decision for me. It's not like you guys can't come see me, hell, I'll even visit you from time to time." "Kurosaki-kun, please forgive Tatsuki and Uryuu, they're just sad to see you go. I am too, but I wish you luck. Maybe they'll make you a captain! Or supreme overlord, or a robot monkey handler, or head of jan-" "I think we get the point Orihime" Tatsuki stated, trying to stop her friend from embarrassing herself anymore. Ichigo looked over at his sisters who had yet to say a word since the revelation he was leaving the Living World, his father was laying on the floor, having been so depressed that his son wasn't going to be around to give him grandchildren that he had to be restrained in a very physical manner. "Ichi-nii" Karin spoke up suddenly, "I'm going to miss you when you leave. You better come back to see us or I'm going to come find you." Ichigo smiled at his sisters and proceeded to hug them both with Yuzu letting out a small whimper before smiling at her brother. "So Ichigo, when are you leaving?" Chad asked in his usual calm demeanor. Ichigo could tell he was sad but was doing a much better job of hiding it than the others. "To be quite honest, I have no idea. Urahara is making the preparations so it could be in 5 minutes, it could be in 5 years. He's about as reliable as a leaky faucet." "That is no way to talk about my fiancé Ichigo!" The orange haired teen cringed in fear at the voice and the sudden presence of breasts upon his back. "I'll forgive you though, if you do something for me." The violet haired Shinigami purred in his ear. "Get the hell off me Yoruichi!" "Awww, what's wrong? Embarrassed to have such a beautiful woman touching you? Could it be that you find me so attractive that you can barely contain yourself?" She finished her sentence with a slight smirk and proceeded to move into the middle of the room, much to Ichigo's relief. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked, obviously annoyed at her presence. "I came to tell you the preparations are finished. You are to come to the training room in the shop immediately. So, shall we go?" Ichigo looked at everyone for a moment, "I guess this will be the last time you will see me for a while. I'll send a message through Urahara when I get settled in. Goodbye everyone." As he walked through the door with Yoruichi he heard everyone wishing him well and smiled. "They took it better than I thought they would, I expected much more resistance." "Well Ichigo, I think they all realized, at least partially, that you weren't happy here. I must say, when Kisuke told me I was surprised. I didn't think you'd taken that big of a liking to Soul Society. I am curious though, does any of this have to deal with Rukia?" Yoruichi turned around and looked Ichigo in the eyes, knowing they'd betray him if he lied to her. "To be honest, no. I can't say I'm going to enjoy the possibility of spending every day of the rest of my existence with her. My body can't handle that kind of beating." His eyes told her he was telling the truth, so with another smirk she resumed walking towards her fiancés shop.

~Urahara Shop- Underground training area~

"ICHIGO! WELCOME!" Urahara yelled as he saw Ichigo descend the ladder to the training area. Ichigo groaned, realizing how good of a mood Urahara was in. _That's never a good sign, I might regret this later._ "So Urahara, how did Old man Yama react when you told him I had accepted?" "I think I reacted quite well Kurosaki, and as a note it's Yamamoto-sotaicho to you." The sotaicho said as he stepped into view near Urahara. "I'm glad to know you accepted my offer, and as per your request, you will not be placed in Squad 6. I will not reveal your squad until we arrive at the Squad 1 headquarters however." Ichigo sighed in relief, knowing he won't be placed under Byakuya's command, but was now very curious as to who he'd be placed under. _Probably Zaraki, oh man, that would be just as bad. _His face paled at the thought but he quickly placed it at the back of his mind as Urahara spoke. "Now back to business. As you know, only souls can live in Soul Society so you'll have to be separated from your body. Thanks to my previous work as head of R&D I have a simple solution." Urahara holds up a light blue pill and Ichigo looks at it cautiously. "This little pill will kick your soul out of your body and then…dispose, of what is left. All you have to do is swallow it and yell Super Body Repulsion Pill Go." "You're kidding me right?" "Oh no Ichigo, I'm very serious. That is the only way to make it work." _I knew I was going to regret this._"Alright, give me the pill." He gives it one last suspicious look before swallowing. "Super Body Repulsion Pill Go!" He yells as Urahara, Yoruichi, and Yamamoto all fell to the ground laughing at the gullible teen. Before he could say or do anything however he feels sharp pain in his back as he realizes he is stuck in the side of a rock 300 feet from his body. He looks on in surprise as his body slowly disintegrates into nothing before pulling his way out of the rock and trudging back to the other shinigami. "Urahara, remind me to kill you for that later." Urahara just smiles as Yamamoto opens a gate to Soul Society. "Let's go Kurosaki, we have much to do and very little time, I'm sure the taicho and fukutaicho are getting impatient as I called them to an emergency meeting."

~Seireitei-Squad 1 Headquarters~

It had been 20 minutes since the sotaicho had called this emergency meeting and yet he had still yet to appear. "He needs to hurry the hell up. I'm getting impatient" Zaraki growled. "Zaraki-taicho, please calm yourself. I'm sure he has a very important reason for calling us here." Unohana chastised. _He's probably going to tell us he's found a replacement for me as Squad 5 taicho._ Momo thought sadly to herself. Within moments the entrance opened and the sotaicho walked in, followed by an orange haired shinigami with what looked to be an oversized meat cleaver on his back. Momo recognized him as the one who fought Aizen, Kurosaki Ichigo. All the other taicho and fukutaicho looked with surprise at the presence of the substitute shinigami but quickly regained their composure as the sotaicho turned to address them all. "Heads of the 13 Squads I have an announcement to make." Yamamoto's voice carried across the room with such authority one would think he was about to issue a death sentence. "You are all familiar with Kurosaki Ichigo, of that I am sure. So I shall make this brief, as of this moment, he is a member of the Gotei 13 as well as the fukutaicho of Squad 5." Silence. Then, as if planned, 3 things happened: Zaraki yelled in joy, Renji and Rukia hit the floor in a faint, and Byakuya's face flared in anger. "Kuchiki-taicho, Ukitake-taicho, if you would please pick your fukutaicho off the ground. Everyone except Hinamori-taicho is dismissed." Everyone muttered a quick "Yes sir" before leaving quickly, still trying to get over the shock of the sudden news. "Now, Hinamori-taicho, I'm sorry to push this on you but since you seemed to be hesitant to take a fukutaicho I felt I needed to intercede." "It's fine sir, I'm just surprised at your choice." Momo replied weakly, trying to get over the shock of the one who killed Aizen being her subordinate. "It's a surprise to me as well, he didn't tell me beforehand." Ichigo mentioned off-handedly. "Yes, I did enjoy the look on your face when I said it. Hinamori-taicho, I expect you to help him become adjusted to life here in Soul Society. And Kurosaki-fukutaicho, I urge you to get over your aversion to formality, you're now in a position where your actions shall be scrutinized. I expect good things from you, and of course, welcome to the Gotei 13." Ichigo bowed which was something he never thought he would do in his life. _Damn this is going to suck._ "Thank you sir." "You are both dismissed." "Sir." The representatives of Squad 5 stated in unison before exiting the front of the building. Once outside the door Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. "I guess we should get our introductions out of the way, since we've never formally met. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, it's nice to meet you." Momo looked hesitantly at his outstretched hand. _That hand, was it the one he used when…._ Momo mentally shook herself before shaking his hand. "I'm Hinamori Momo, it's a pleasure to meet you too Kurosaki-fukutaicho." She felt him cringe at the formality with which she addressed him. "Could you please call me Ichigo? I don't feel right having my taicho address me as a stranger." At that she looked him in the eyes for the first time since meeting him. _He has such warm eyes._ "Very well, Ichigo. You can call me Momo if you want." They smiled at each other before heading to the barracks.


	3. AN

Hello everyone! I must apologize for taking so long for any information about the continuation of this story. As of right now the story is permanently on-hold. I would of posted about it sooner but, in all honesty, I did try to continue with it however it just seems not meant to be right now. I will more than likely return to it at some point in the future but I felt you all deserved an explanation. Thank you for your support and I hope to see you all again in the future. I have a few ideas for one-shots rolling around in my head so we shall see where that ends up. Until next time, farewell!  
>~Shiro Tsubasa<p> 


End file.
